


Blasted Ordeal

by Skiddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Get ready for horrible flirting from overlord, Humor, M/M, Reader is also a commander, reader is cybertronian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddle/pseuds/Skiddle
Summary: You have no idea what brought on this obsession of 'what can I do to make my general crack' and you were already tired of it.“Officer, what a surprise to see you here,” the voice of all your troubles called behind.Speak of the devil and he will appear.Decepticon!Reader/Overlord since there is not enough of it.
Relationships: Overlord (Transformers)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Blasted Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> Overlord (stalking): is this flirting?

As a general of the Decepticon army in the Typhonia Quartex, it was relatively to say that you didn’t have much spare time. With the war reaching its 3-million anniversary, the number of sufficient generals were lessening and being replaced with rather, _incompetent_ mechs. Thus so, Soundwave saw fit for you to clean up their mistakes and take on even more duties. 

Sure, it stroked your ego that you were a valued member of the army, enough that you were trusted by Soundwave himself but _primus_ you would be lying if you said you didn’t hate the new workload which was pressing more than ever since the cyberforming of a nearby solar system. The new import of resources and fuel wasn’t going to fill themselves. 

Speaking of cyberforming, the phase sixer assigned to help take over the organics was still here for godforsaken reason. Overlord to be precise, you knew him personally during the early days of the war, when Megatron was still an infamous gladiator in the pits. You were one of his first supporters, alongside Soundwave and Starscream. Later on, you were promoted the Head Tactician and one of the main generals in the battle of _Simanzia._

It was safe to conclude that your position was well respected and did not deserve the annoyance brought on from Overlord. Your renowned patience was starting to glimmer as the phase sixer newfound interest of annoying you. Cornering you in hallways for _small talks_ , hovering by your doorway of your office, making it impossible to enter and overall pestering. 

You have no idea what brought on this obsession of _what can I do to make my general crack_ and you were already tired of it.

“Officer, what a surprise to see you here,” the voice of all your troubles called behind. 

_Speak of the devil and he will appear._

For frags sake, you just stepped out of your office, couldn’t you have a moment of peace? 

“Overlord, I thought you were supposed in Sector 4 Level 3 for maintenance check-up?” You quipped, considering going back to your office and recharging there. You decided against it, it wasn’t worth the backache when there were assorted pillaged pillows waiting for you in your berth, a small indulgence that you allowed yourself. 

“I thought it a little detour wouldn’t hurt to see you” Overlord grinned as he leaned against the wall.

“We have a strict schedule to uphold Overlord, I can’t rearrange a weeks’ worth of plans so you can have a _social chat_ ,” Yeah, maybe going back to your office wouldn’t be a bad idea, you could recharge another time and maybe finish those reports on the incoming soldiers. 

“A minute or two won’t deteriorate the army unless the roster is that delicate” He laughed and put an arm around you, nudging you to follow him down the hallway, “And us Decepticons are anything but delicate.”

Did the slagger just call you inadequate? You pushed his arm off your shoulders and picked up the pace so you would be slightly ahead. Wasting your time was one thing, but judging your work was another. You weren’t surprised that you two were going down where your berthroom was located, he had followed you around the base enough to know the location of your berth.

“Even so, I do not like my time wasted due to mecha not following the agenda and it would please me greatly if the assigned duties were adhered to.” You hurried along the hallway, thanking primus that your room was close to your office to maximise efficiency. “Remember, you are a guest here until the word from Soundwave to reassign you,”

“Pfft, you were much more fun back on Cybertron,” He grumbled.

“Times change, can’t afford to have fun with the Autobots breathing down our necks”

“Remember the siege of Perion? You were with us on the field back then, we made a great team,” He retold, nudging your shoulder, “We overtook that city with _grinning_ while the Autobots ran like cowards,”

“Ha, if me pointing where the enemies was is all you need for a great team, I can assign you a drone that leads you to spark signatures” You laughed, you remembered those times, back when you were leading a squadron, when the biggest concern was overtaking the Senate, the simpler times where intergalactic warfare wasn’t anyones concerning matter. ”

“And that was a long time ago Overlord, people change” You didn’t notice the slight drop of his ever-present grin when you continued, “I can’t afford to take my duties lightly.

You reached your room _(finally),_ and put in the code making sure that Overlord couldn’t see. Last thing you needed was him scaring the fuck out of you in the middle of your recharge cycle to come say hello. “I’ll be going now and make sure you don’t scare those medics much, they are already stressed as they are,” You warned him and just as you were going to enter your room, you heard a small _beep_ before a burst of flames greeted you. 

If Overlord wasn’t there to push you out of the way and shield you from the blast, you could conclude you would have faced your termination that day. You were lucky that you had a large frame otherwise you would’ve been flattened against the weight of the phase sixer.

When you regained your senses from the shock, you groggily pushed him off your back and sounded the alarm although you know it was no use, this was an assasination attempt and the intruder would be well off from the attack.

“There’s fire on Sector 1, Level 2, I need mech here now!” You commed to security. “Alert the guards, we have an assassin on base, I need a full security sweep of this sector,” Wasn’t this cycle going just _perfectly_. You were ready to rip the mech who did personally as this is the last thing you needed on your platter.

“You’re welcome, no need to thank me, only saved your life,” Overlord groaned as he got up from the floor, rolling his shoulders as it took the brunt of the blast. 

“I’ve seen you get up from worst without a scratch, you’ll be fine,” 

“Your level of concern is sparklifting as always,”

You rolled your eyes at him as you noted down the damage around you, your room was unsalvageable for certain and the hallway was needed to put out of commission and judging by radius, the upper and lower hallway was most likely out too. 

You weren’t going the recharge this cycle unfortunately but hey, at least all that festering from Overlord finally had a positive side. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism would be appreciated! I am a rather new writer with no beta so be prepared for mistakes I might've missed.


End file.
